thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Alaric’s Secret
Gone Hunting is the nineteenth episode of the second season of Sudrian Stories. Plot Alaric has always been a strange case on the Culdee Fell Railway, he never spoke, but him being mute was often questioned. It seemed like the six other engines discussed it almost every week. “He’s not mute, I tell you!” Patrick stated. “I’ve heard him laugh before, I swear!” “Vell, you can laugh when mute, right?” Asked Shane Dooiney. Patrick didn’t actually know, but Ernest, who had been trying to sleep, cut in. “No, if Alaric has actually laughed, he’s not mute.” “It’s not even like he’s shy like me or anything.” Shane said. “Maybe Alaric just doesn’t know English.” Ernest disagreed. “An engine usually learns a language within a week, there’s no way Alaric is still trying to learn.” “Do you think he’s just slow?” Asked Shane Dooiney. “Once again, I doubt it.” Ernest said. Neither of the three engines had any idea about Alaric and his strange tendencies, and since Shane Dooiney and Patrick had trains to push, they left. “See you two later!” Ernest called. Later on that day, Ernest and Wilfred were napping in Kirk Machan Sheds, the two old engines were too tired. But, Culdee would end up waking them up. “Did you two hear about what happened to Alaric?” He asked. “Of course not.” Yawned Wilfred. “I was sleeping, and having a good one too.” Ernest chuckled. “Don’t mind him, Culdee. How’s Alaric? Is he well?” Culdee sighed. “He derailed, almost falling off the mountain. Eric’s bringing him downhill, hopefully the two will be back soon.” As soon as Culdee said that, however, the three engines heard Eric’s whistle. “That must be them.” Remarked Wilfred. Alaric, who was quite shaken, was pushed by Eric into Kirk Machan Sheds. “How’s he feeling, Eric?” Called Ernest as the two young steam engines pulled in. Eric, trying to cheer the stoical Alaric up, told the latter’s condition in a joking way. “He’s quite quiet, so nothing unusual.” Alaric smiled. “Keep it up, Eric!” Called Culdee. “Nobody wants to see Alaric sad.” “Alright, uh... did you hear about what happened to Sir Handel? He lost a bet to Freddie and Bertram, so now he’ll called ‘Sodor’s wimpiest engine’!” Culdee, Ernest, and Wilfred all laughed, even though the latter two had no idea who Sir Handel was. However, a deep but youthful laugh was among them as well. “Oh, that’s comedy!” Said the strange voice. Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, and Eric slowly looked over at Alaric, who was still snickering a little bit. “...Alaric..?” Asked Eric. Alaric froze. “Did you just speak?” Questioned Culdee. Alaric tried to rush away, but he then noticed that he completely lacked any coal. The four engines slowly began to close into their ‘friend’. “Just tell us the truth.” Ernest advised sternly. “Telling the truth always leads to better things.” However, Alaric remained silent. “SPEAK!” Boomed Wilfred, who bumped the former. “Oh! Alright, I’ll speak!” Alaric said in fear, the engines still weren’t used to the fact he was speaking. “I was silent to gain attention, alright?!” Ernest scoffed. “I think there’s more to this story. Maybe Wilfred should bump you again...” As Wilfred began to near Alaric, the latter knew he had to speak. “Okay, okay! I originally did it for attention, but now... I’m a spy.” “A spy for who?” Interrogated Culdee. “The... the...” Alaric just couldn’t finish his sentence, he was petrified in fear. “The ‘Spirit Trains’! Now will you please leave me alone?!” The four engines all stared, petrified. “How could you do this!?” Boomed Wilfred, he began to hiss steam. “We’ve welcomed you, and treated you like family despite your personality, but you know what!? I should just rip you apart!” “Alright, old man.” Sighed Eric as he coupled up to Wilfred. “Time to go.” Eric pulled a protesting Wilfred away. “Old! I’m not old, I’m middle-aged!” Culdee and Ernest glared at Alaric. “Please, guys. You need to pretend this didn’t happen, Supreme Leader Albert will send his troops after me!” Ernest slowly reversed away. “Good luck, I’m not helping.” Spat the old mountain engine. Culdee, however, was conflicted. “I... I... well...” “Culdee, please!” Pleaded Alaric. But, even kind Culdee knew that Alaric was too late, and began to reverse. “Culdee, no! If I’m found out, this is the end of me! I’ll be scrap metal!” “I’m sorry, Alaric. You’re on your own.” Alaric looked at his former friends go to Mr. Walter Richard’s office. This is the end of me... He thought. I deserve it. Eric blew his whistle. “Sir, we have something to report.” He called outside Mr. Walter Richard’s office. Mr. Walter Richards opened the window a crack. “Just a minute, let me put my coat on!” He called, the engines could hear him descend the staircase of his office down to the staffroom, then coming out the door. “What’s the matter, you four?” Without hesitation, Wilfred pretty much burst. “That Alaric can speak! He’s a member of the ‘Spirit Trains’, a spy! He’ll make us all into scrap metal, and your life will be at stake! And not to mention-“ “That’s enough, Wilfred!” Mr. Walter Richards boomed. “Just go watch your soap opera.” “The season ended two weeks ago!” Wilfred puffed away, grumbling to himself. “So, is Wilfred being serious?” Mr. Walter Richards questioned. Culdee sighed. “Yes. I don’t know what we should do, call the police?” “That’s what I think.” Suggested Ernest. “They’re terrorists, and while I really do like Alaric, he needs to learn from his mistakes.” While a bit conflicted at first, Mr. Walter Richards eventually agreed. “I’ll call the police, and they can arrange what they’ll do with Alaric. You know, they found another spy last week at Blue Mountain Quarry, so I’ll presume he’ll have the same fate as him.” Culdee and Eric looked at each other in concern. “What happened to the other spy?” Culdee asked. Ernest ended up saying it, not showing any remorse. “He was scrapped.” The two engines gasped. “No!” Shouted Eric. “You can’t do this, Alaric made one mistake, and he’s sorry, this isn’t right!” “You can’t defend the guilty.” Sighed Ernest. But, Eric bolted back to the sheds, coupling up to Alaric. “What are you doing?! Stop!” Called Alaric. Eric didn’t listen. “But, I’m saving you!” Alaric didn’t want to hurt young Eric, but he had no choice. “Eric, stop.” With some hesitation, Eric did so. “I made a big mistake. You need to learn to not be like me.” It seemed like Eric was going to tear up, so Ernest coupled up to Eric and pulled him away. “I’m sorry, Eric, but Alaric’s right.” Ernest sighed. “Listen to Ernest.” Advised Alaric. A few minutes later, some police officers arrived, and were inspecting Alaric. While interrogating him, the officer had an important question. “Are there any more spies on the island besides you and that engine found last week?” She asked. Alaric thought for a moment, wondering if he should tell the truth. “One. There’s one at Tidmouth, they’re eyeing two engines who nearly destroyed our leader.” “Can you describe the engine?” “His name is Orville, he’s a 2-6-2 tender engine, a V4 Class. He’s hiding in a terribly arranged yard.” Ernest and Wilfred looked in shock, not expecting Alaric to be so honest. Meanwhile, Culdee and Eric smiled, proud of their friend. Shane Dooiney, who had just arrived, was absolutely clueless on what was happening. “Vat’s going on exactly?” He asked, but the others were all too invested to answer. Meanwhile, at Tidmouth Yards, the aforementioned Orville was preparing to attack Edward, who was resting in the sheds. As he slowly began to leave, he heard a deep horn. Bother! One of those Sudrians are coming! He thought. But, it wasn’t a Sudrian engine. A bronze diesel shoved Orville right off the rails. “What the-“ He exclaimed. The diesel just smirked. “My friend needs some help, I hope you don’t mind that I did her job.” He then went over to Edward, who was sleeping. “Wake up, old timer!” He called. “I got a message from Mr. S for you!” But, Edward kept on sleeping. Luckily, Emily arrived. “Hello, do you need Edward?” She asked. “Yeah, is he fine?” “He’ll be fine, Edward‘s a deep sleeper, just blow your horn.” The diesel tried blowing his horn, but Edward kept on sleeping. Not even police sirens, which were approaching Tidmouth Yard, could wake him up. “What’s going on?” Emily asked. “I’m clueless.” The mysterious diesel said, pretending to be unaware of him derailing Orville. A lorry also arrived, carrying Alaric. “That’s one of the mountain engines!” Emily exclaimed. “What’s he doing here?” Orville was picked up by the police, and was taken away for scrap. Everyone assumed the same would happen to Alaric, but that night at Kirk Machan Sheds, the engines were in for a surprise during Mr. Walter Richard’s announcements. “I am arranging the purchase of a new engine, I’m still working things out, though. Patrick, you will be taking the works train tomorrow. Be careful, cold weather may lead to ice, thus this upcoming Friday will be our last day of 2017. The two trains for the day will be pushed by Patrick and...” Alaric was meant to push the last train of that day, but he was being sent for scrap. The engines sighed, even Ernest and Wilfred felt terrible. “Rest in peace...” Shane Dooiney said quietly. But, there was no need for the depressing moment of peace. A lorry sounded it’s horn, and Alaric pulled up atop a lorry. A police officer, which driving was behind the lorry, stepped out. “This Alaric fellow’s free, we’re giving him a pardon, he did tell us about that spy, after all.” Alaric grinned, and the engines cheered. Mr. Walter Richards threw his hat into the air as a celebration. “I probably still won’t talk unless necessary, though.” Alaric said. “We have no problem with that!” Culdee called. That night, the engines all whistled and cheered, and they were all happy, but this wasn’t true at Tidmouth Sheds... TIDMOUTH SHEDS, 12:30 AM It was Emily’s shift to pull the mail train while Percy was undergoing his repairs, she arrived at Tidmouth, expecting everybody to be asleep, but one wasn’t. “Good morning, Emily.” Whispered Edward, scaring the Stirling Single. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” Emily groaned. “Why are you up? Don’t you have your daily morning goods?” Edward put that into consideration. “Not on Sundays.” Emily couldn’t help but smile. “Shouldn’t you get some sleep, though? The branch line still needs you tomorrow.” “I can’t.” “Why not? Is everything alright?” “Well, when I couldn’t wake up,” Began Edward. “that happens to me a few times a week.” Confused, Emily wanted more of an answer. “What happens?” “I suffer from sleep paralysis.” Explained Edward. “Ever since I saved Diesel from ‘The Spirit Trains’, my nightmares have been much more frequent.” “Why do you think they’ve been becoming more common?” “Well... oh, never mind. It’s nothing.” Edward sighed. Not knowing what else to say, Emily decided to go to sleep. “Good night, Edward.” She yawned. “Good morning.” Edward corrected in a joking tone. Emily laughed. “Oh, shut up.” Edward sighed, and had a deep thought. Toad’s going to be all over me if he’s back. Characters *Edward *Emily *Ernest *Wilfred *Culdee *Shane Dooiney *Patrick *Alaric *Eric *Mr. Walter Richards *Randy (Not named) *Thomas (Cameo) *Henry (Cameo) *Gordon (Cameo) *James (Cameo) *Stanley (Cameo) *Percy (Mentioned) *Albert (Mentioned) *Toad (Mentioned) Category:Sudrian Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories Episodes Category:Sudrian Stories - Season 2